Vending Machines Make Great Matchmakers Apparently
by ValiantRose
Summary: It was the most awkward stare down Akaashi had ever been a part of. In which badminton player Akaashi finds volleyball player Bokuto with his arm stuck in a vending machine. That is all.


Akaashi yawned a back stretching yawn as he left the school's second gymnasium. Badminton practice had gone on longer than most of the team anticipated. By the end of practice whistle, most of the other guys were hurriedly changing out of their clothes and running full speed out the door. Unsurprisingly, Akaashi was given the "duty" (his captain's words, not his, before all his fellow first years elected him for it) of locking up. Akaashi didn't necessarily mind; he had nowhere important to be.

"See ya." The last of his teammates said as they scuffled out; not making an effort to look back.

Akaashi twirled the key ring in his fingers as he took the all-to-familiar route to the staff room to put the keys away. Afterwards, he walked around the school leisurely; not at all like someone with as much to do as he did. Akaashi still had plenty of homework to get through (he only got a portion done during his study period) and he still didn't quite have a grasp on the math work.

Akaashi sighed. He did poorly on that last test; so poorly that his parents threatened to take away his sporting privileges if he didn't ace the next one. Completing his homework plus all the chores his parents would make him do and he'd probably be up till five again.

He kicked a small piece of garbage across the floor. Yeah, maybe he would take his time going home after all.

He made his way down the long main hallway while taking special care to look at every detail on the bulletin boards. He let a cut-out from the local newspaper catch his attention first.

"Boys volleyball team demolishes Nekoma 0 to 2…" He read aloud. The picture underneath the headline showed a lanky light (or was it white?) haired teenager ready to spike the ball into the opposing side. Funny how he'd never seen him before considering how much time Akaashi spends in the gym.

Akaashi let his attention wander to the other posts on the board but he quickly lost interest. Eventually, he came up to the end of the hallway where, to his right, water fountains would be located. Akaashi pulled out his water bottle as he rounded the corner but as soon as he did he stopped dead in his tracks.

He was not alone in the school apparently even though it was rather late. On the floor in front of one of the vending machines was a tall lanky teenager with his hair sticking up into points reaching his arm up into a vending machine. His face, much like the one he had just seen on the bulletin board, was scrunched up in concentration.

The light haired guy suddenly stopped his struggling, like a dog who caught sight of a squirrel, then turned his gaze to look at him.

It was truly the most awkward stare down he had ever been a part of.

The light (it was definitely white) haired boy caught him in his golden gaze and the intensity of it could practically knock him over. But as quick as it came, the intensity was replaced by a relieved (if not slightly embarrassed) smile.

"Hey…" The light haired guy let the sound drag long off his tongue as if he were in the most casual conversation in the world. "Do you mind, you know, helping me out? I'm kinda stuck." His words came out in a broken humorous tone.

Akaashi stood there shocked for a split second before moving to help him. How the other could act so casual in a fairly embarrassing situation he did not know. He knelt down next to him and set his bag down. Even though Akaashi was in no hurry before he suddenly wanted to take care of this as quickly as possible.

"Ha thanks, you're the first one to find me. No one ever comes down this hallway." The light haired guy kept his tone light.

"Yeah." Akaashi said back.

"That's why it's the best hallway you know." He continued. "The machines are always stocked!" Akaashi nodded. He was able to move the flap on the machine slightly and the light haired guy began to wiggle his arm loose.

"You're probably wondering why I'm stuck here in the first place." He really didn't care to know but the other was showing no signs of stopping his one-sided conversation. "I was at practice right, and I got pretty thirsty but then I realized my water was out so I came here to fill it up but then I got kinda hungry, you know. So when I bought something the thing jammed and I got stuck. I thought maybe someone on the team would come looking for me but no one did!"

How he was able to say that all in one breath Akaashi did not know.

"Mmhmm." He replied as he waited for the guy to slowly wriggle his arm out.

"I thought they all forgot about me so I started to hope that someone pretty might find me." He was really getting tired of this conversation. "And just as I thought that, bam! You show up. I guess wishes do come true huh." The boy chuckled and Akaashi almost couldn't hear it through his own heartbeat.

"That should be enough to get yourself out." He said as he stood up and adjusted his equipment bag onto his shoulder stiffly. Akaashi was never able to handle this type very well.

"Ha?" The light haired guy replied in a nervous tone. "Wait- wait a minute." Akaashi turned and started to walk down the hallway. Maybe he did feel a bit bad for just leaving him there but judging how hot his face felt he needed to leave before embarrassing himself.

He could hear the sounds of him struggling with the machine until a triumphant laugh startled him. Quickly, Akaashi turned around to look at the light haired guy who was sprawled out on his back like he was just pushed down by a playground bully. Instantly, he shot up and ran over to him to sling an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey hey, thanks a lot." He didn't really do much. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou, what's your name?"

"Akaashi." He replied quietly; silently hoping that he could become part of the nearest wall. "Akaashi Keiji."

"Well Akaashi you're a real life saver! I don't know what I would've done if I was stuck any longer."

"A janitor probably would've found you." At this point, Akaashi couldn't tell if the heat surrounding him was caused by Bokuto's arm or his own embarrassment.

"Hey Akaashi, you live around here? I live close and I could walk home. My treat."

"You don't really-"

"I insist, I insist!" Bokuto started pulling him along by his shoulders but stopped as abruptly as he started. "Crap I forgot my stuff!" Bokuto sprinted down the main hallway at full speed.

Akaashi sighed. He raised his arms and yawned a back stretching yawn that was no longer just from practice.

* * *

I wrote this little thing for writer's craft during first semester and I though about bokuaka the entire time I was writing it (it was the only way I could finish it tbh) but now it's in its true form. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
